It's All Gone
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Imagine all the adults in the world disappeared. How would you feel? How would you take care of yourself and the other young ones around you? Well, one ordinary day, the warriors go missing. First it was the elders, then the leader then the medicine cat and queens. Yesterday you had protection, now your all alone. Witness the story of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and Shadowclan
1. Alleingences

**ThUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Fernstar- ginger tabby tom

Deputy: Brambleheart- ginger and brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Frostblaze- pure white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Duskheart- gray she-cat

Shinepelt- silver-white she-cat  
(Hollypaw- ginger she-cat)

Bearfang- black tom with tan markings  
(Smudgepaw- totoiseshell tom)

Ravenfrost- black she-cat

Honeytail- ginger she-cat

Mappleface- reddish tom

Brookfall- brown tabby tom with white line down face  
(Cloudpaw-white tom)

Echofur- small gray she-cat  
(Blazepaw- white tom with ginger stripes)

Lakeheart- ginger she-cat

Squeakcloud- white she-cat  
(Sunpaw- golden tom)

Wildfoot- small brown tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Waspwing- black tom with ginger stripes

Suntail- ginger tom

Sandtail- ginger she-cat

Pearlcloud- creamy she-cat  
(Burrpaw- brown tom)

Dovewing- gray she-cat

Thistlefoot- gray tom

Emberfur- golden tom  
(Robinpaw- black tom with ginger markings)

Heatherblaze- ginger she-cat with hazel eyes  
(Lionpaw- ginger tom)

**Queens:**

Dustcloud- gray tabby she-cat  
(mother of Waspwings kits: Snakekit- ginger tabby tom and  
Rosekit- cream she-cat)

Daisypelt- white she-cat (expecting Emberfur's kits)

Chirpwing- gray and ginger she-cat  
(mother of Suntail's kits: Applekit- ginger tom and Hawkkit-ginger she-cat)

**Elders:**

Leopardfoot- spotted brown she-cat

Cacconstripe- brown tabby tom

Rushtail- blind brown tom

**SHADOWCLAN  
**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- black tom

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot- black she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Steadytail- ginger tom  
(Fuzzytail- black furry tom)

**Warriors:**

Owlclaw- brown tom

Dawnnose- cream she-cat  
(Hollowpaw- ginger tom)

Oakpelt- cream brown tom

Breezeheart- black tom

Flightfur- white tom

Foxfur- ginger tom  
(Frogpaw- gray she-cat)

Herblaze- gray and ginger tom  
(Specklepaw- tabby tom with red stripes)

Blackfoot- black she-cat

Jeweleap- cream she-cat  
(Stripepaw- brown tabby she-cat)

Goldenear- gray tom with bright ginger ears  
(Dogpaw- brown she-cat)

Spottedfoot- spotted she-cat

Longwhisker- tabby she-cat

Tigerpelt- brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Lilyleap- toriseshell she-cat  
(Mother to Tigerpelt's kits: Larkkit- ginger tom and Whitekit- white she-cat)

Duskleap- dark gray she-cat (expecting Herblaze's kits)

**Elders:**

Wolfrost- brown tom with icy blue eyes

Bluefoot- gray she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Breezestar- black she-cat

**Deputy: **Patcheart- blakc and white tom  
(Skypaw- creamy she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: **Oakleap- tall brown paw  
(Furzepaw- white fuzzy tom)

**Warriors:**

Kinkheart- white she-cat with many scars

Heartleap- reddish she-cat  
(Foxpaw- ginger tom)

Sunfur- golden tom

Ripplerise- grayish- blueish tom

Flamflight- ginger tom  
(Nightpaw- black she-cat)

Whiskerfoot- brown and gray tom

**Queens:**

Lightpelt- white and gray she-cat  
(Mother to Whiskerfoot's kits: Petalkit- cream she-cat  
Robinkit-blakc and ginger tom and Eaglekit-black and white tom)

Fernear- gray she-cat (Expecting unknowns kits)

**Elders:**

Frostfur- pale gray tom

Coldnose- white she-cat, former deputy

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Fishstar- gray tom

**Deputy: **Mistfur- pale gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Leaprock- white tom  
(Firepaw- bright ginger she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot- gray she-cat  
(Tabbypaw- tom with mutiple different stripes)

Prickleheart- brown she-cat  
(Thornpaw- gray tom)

Gorsetail- brown tom with white tail

Minnowpelt- dark gray she-cat  
(Boulderpaw- large pale gray tom)

Antwhisker- small black tom

**Queens:**

Mistleap- gray she-cat( mother to Gorsetail's kits:  
Molekit- brown tom, Graykit-gray tom and Grasskit-gray tom)

Pebbleclaw- dark gray she-cat  
(expecting Antwhisker's kits)

**Elders: **

Olivefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat


	2. First Gone: Elders

**Chapter One- Elders**

Sun burst into the den, startling the cats eyes. The kits inside stared at it, amazed. A brown kit reached out on unsteady legs and batted it. His fur burned with color as the sun blasted it. The kit sqeaked and leapt into the sunshine. His siblings and the other kits watched in wonder.

"Owlkit," an older gray cat purred. The brown kit looked up at his mother and tumbled over, laughing. His siblings, Applekit and Hawkkit, joined in.

"Chirpwing, your kits are turning out beautiful." A white she-cat on her side purred, her belly swollen with soon to be born kits.

Chirpwing smiled. "Thank you Daisypelt." Daisypelt stretched, letting the sun reach to her kits inside.

"They are fine." A voice in the shadows meowed. A small gray tabby layed in a moss, hidden in the cold shadows. Two newborn kits latched on to her. The noise was barely audible, but Chirpwing would hear the suckling.

Daisypelt licked her face. "Dustcloud, come into the sunshine. Snakekit and Rosekit need to be warm." The queen advised, midlick.

Dustcloud heaved, moving her kits over. They squealed in shock and anger then they died down.

A startled hiss outside stopped Daisypelt and the kits. They rushed over to CHirpwing, who had stuck her head out the den.

"What's wrong Robinpaw?" A small brown tom raced over to the startled tom. THe black tom looked up at Wildfoot, the smal brown tom.

THe young cat shook all over. His mother, Dovewing, pressed against him. "The elders...their gone!" Robinpaw whispered.

Warriors raced over into the elders den.

"Leopardfoot! Cacconstripe! Rushpelt!" The warriors outside called their names, for they were no where to be found.

"Leopardfoot and Cacconstripe wouldn't leave the camp!" A small cat meowed against the noise.

"They wouldn't leave Rushpelt behind! Or take him!" Another cat moewed.

"Silence!" A ginger tabby tom leaped onto the ledge. The Clan leaped back, startled by the muscular tom on the ledge.

"Fernstar, we are they?' Chirpwing meowed, padding out of the den, her kits trialing behind. Rushpelt was her father and she worried about him.

Fernstar stared down onto his Clan, confused just as them. "We will not let this get to us! We WILL find them! Wildfoot take Bearfang and Smudgepaw to search for them. Honeytail take Echofur and Lakeheart too."

THe callen warriors nodded and bounded out of the camp.

"WE WILL FIND THEM!"


	3. A surprise Guest

_Things were changing. Fast. Not even a warrior could keep it all in. Yesterday, all the elders in the four clans went missing. Now, our leader, Fernstar, had disappeared._

_The clan panicked. We searched everywhere, but our leader was no where to be found._ Now, today, _all the warriors have dissappeared, leaving only one adult cat, Dustcloud._

"Shhh, shhhh." Dustcloud begged. Apprentices huddled in the nursery, surronding the kits who've lost their parents.

"Dustcloud, what happened to everyone else?" Hollypaw begged, her pleading eyes stared up at the young queen.

Dustcloud stared back, her eyes begging also. She shook her head, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Yesterday, they had protection, now they have nothing. Snakekit, Dustcloud's son, pressed against his sister. Rosekit stirred in her sleep. She woke up, staring at the den and cats. She noticed her friends, but their mothers were gone. Hawkit and Applekit were 4 moons old, the oldest kits. Emberfur had kitted yesterday, and her kits were left motherless. Daisykit, Larkkit and Hopekit mewled next to Dustcloud, feeding from her teets.

Dustcloud sighed sadly, confused and hopeless. Only apprentices and kits had stayed, all under the age of 15 moons. Dustcloud herself was a new warrior but she still bore the coat of an apprentice. She was in charge.

Outside the den, a mewling came, alerting the cats inside the den. Hollypaw and Sunpaw pricked their ears, while Lionpaw and Robinpaw's fur fluffed up.

"Sunpaw, Cloudpaw and Skypaw, check that out." Dustcloud whispered to the oldest apprentices. The siblings crept out. The kits huddled closer to Dustcloud, and the other apprentices paced around the inside of the den.

A gasp outside came out. "Holy Starclan!"


	4. Shadow's Leader

Dustcloud flipped over to her side, dislodging Daisykit, Larkkit and Hopekit away. They mewled in anger.

"Burrpaw, Smudgepaw and Hollypaw, please watch the kits. Blazepaw, Lionpaw and Robinpaw, come with me." The callen apprentices followed after Dustcloud.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, unaware of the problems that the four Clans have.

Outside, cats crowded in the clearing, full for the first time that day. Kits were mewling outside and apprentices surronded them. They eyed Dustcloud and the three cats behind her. Dustcloud's eyes grew wide.

"Your ShadowClan. What are you doing here?" Dustcloud sniffed the kits, and they crouched down, frightened.

A ginger tom padded out from the crowd. He bowed to Dustcloud. "Yes. We need your help. All our grown cats have dissapeared and we need help." The ginger tom sat up, smiling at Dustcloud.

Dustcloud looked at the ShadowClan group. Six kits were placed in the middle of the crowd. Four other apprentices watched them, their eyes wide and fur spiked up. Dustcloud noticed that no cat above the age of 8 moons were with them.

The ginger tom noticed Dustcloud's gaze and his tail twitched. "We checked with WindClan. They have two older cats with them. They kicked us away, not wanting more cats with them." The tom glared.

Dustcloud looked into his eyes. Beautiful green eyes he had.

Dustcloud smiled. "We'll be happy to have you join your group join us." The tom smiled.

"I'm Hollowpaw, the oldest of the group. The gray she-cat is Frogpaw. The brown she-cat is Dogpaw and the one with the brown pelt and reddish stripes Specklepaw. The brown tabby is Stripepaw, Specklepaw's, Dogpaw's and Frogpaw's sister." Hollowpaw pointed his tail to each.

"The ginger tom is Larkkit and the white small kit is Whitekit. Then the kits with the big eyes are Shadowkit, Sparkkit, Eaglekit and Duskkit. We named them after their parents left, right after their birth."

Dustcloud wrapped her tail around the young kits. "We also have three kits with the same issue. I've been nursing them since. I can take four more."

Hollowpaw purred. "Thank you, we've been trying to feed them water mashed with mouse blood."

Robinpaw and Lionpaw grabbed the other two kits. "Come in, Feel welcome."


	5. Pigeons and Tears

**Thank u Suntalon for reviewing! This is for u!**

**This chapter is for u Suntalon, cause u love this story and...ya**

**Dustcloud: **Too many kits!

Daisykit wiggled around. Her eyes flickered open, seeing the world for the first time. Daisykit yawned. Next to her, her sisters Larkkit and Hopekit were awake, sitting next to the cat that feed and comforted her. The gray she-cat smiled at her, her kits bouncing with her sisters.

"Daisykit!" Snakekit bowled her over. Daisykit was sent tumbling down, crying out.

"Snakekit!" Dustcloud warned. Daisykit sat up, her brown pelt dusty.

"Its crowded in here." Hopekit pouted. Her pelt was white with ginger patches, a mix of both parents. Daisypelt and Emberfur had left an imprint of both pelts on their three kits. Daisykit was brown with blue eyes, Hopekit had amber eyes and Larkkit was a ginger she-cat, the smallest of the three.

Dustcloud nodded. "We're figuring out." She tilted her head towards the enternce. Hollowpaw from Shadowclan was coming through the enterence with Skypaw and Sunpaw with prey. They set the food in the pile.

"Breakfeast time." Robinpaw popped his head in. Dustcloud grunted and sat up, licking her paw over her ears. She shook out her pelt.

"Lets go kits." Dustcloud picked up Rosekit and crawled through the enternce. Behind her followed out, Snakekit, Daisykit, Hopekit, Larkkit, Applekit and Hawkkit.

Frogpaw from Shadowclan pushed the other kits out gently.

Outside, Cloudpaw and Blazepaw were play-fighting, dust flowing everywhere.

Rosekit coughed in her mothers jaws.

After the kit was settled down on the ground, Dustcloud rushed over to the pile and heaved out a pigeon.

"Come on kits, time to eat." Dustcloud mumbled through the prey.

Snakekit leaped into the air, his love for prey taking over him.

The bird was put down and the kits ate.

Dustcloud took a mouse for herself. While Hollowpaw took a rabbit for the ShadowClan kits. The rest of the apprentices took their share and ate silently.

Cloudpaw sat next to Blazepaw and Dustcloud, eating a crow.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Rosekit looked up, her muzzle crowded with feathers. Dustcloud's eyes filled up.

"I...dont know." Dustcloud whispered. Waspwing was her mate. Skypaw pressed up against the greiving queen.

Dustcloud stood up and left the camp. Hollowpaw stared after her.

"I'll go check on her. Frogpaw and Dogpaw, watch the kits. Lionpaw and Robinpaw, watch yours."

They nodded and Hollowpaw followed her out.

XxXxXxXxxZXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXxxx

Hollowpaw walked through ThunderClan territory. The unfimilair forest freaked him out and he quickened his pace.

He missed ShadowClan and his Clanmates. He remembered the pines soaring above his heads and the stench of frogs and toads in the marshs.

He spotted a gray blur in the Thunderclan undergrowth.

"Dustcloud..." Hollowpaw mewed. Dustcloud looked up, her blue eyes stained with tears. She glanced away, staring back at her paws.

"Hollowpaw.." Dustcloud whispered. "You don't have to be here. Go to your Clanmates. You don't want to be with a weeping she-cat."

Hollowpaw purred. "No, its fine. I don't mind."

Dustcloud looked into his eyes. His amber eyes smiled at her. She leaned onto his shoulder.

Hollowpaw choked down words. "Its...okay."

Dustcloud started to cry again. Hollowpaw licked her shoulder, then her ear, then he purred, moving her away...


	6. Ceremonies and News

Dustcloud raced back to camp. She shivered. She had left Hollowpaw back at the lake after what happened.

Dustcloud crept through the enterence. Her hind legs were plastered with cum. The kits and apprentices were in the dens. She sat in the clearing, licking her cum off her hind legs.

Hollowpaw had comfortered her too much. She bolted right when she had the strengh. She wasn't ready for a new mate, yet. Hollowpaw was nice, but...

Dustcloud turned around violently as the ferns and brambles swished near the enterence. Hollowpaw crawled through, carring a vole in his ginger jaws.

Dustcloud turned away from him, unable to look into his amber eyes.

Hollowpaw dropped the vole and sat next to the gray she-cat.

"I'm sorry for mating with you." Hollowpaw meowed, stirring the dirt with his one white paw. Dustcloud stared at the tom. They we're about the same height and same age.

"I was going to be a warrior the day my leader disappeared. The deputy was to busy to name me and my siblings warriors." Hollowpaw confessed, looking up at Dustcloud.

Dustcloud smiled sadly. "Same with Lionpaw and Robinpaw." Her eyes brightened.

"I have an idea." She bolted to the Highledge and yowled, "May all cats who know how to hunt to gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Skypaw poked her head out of the apprentices den. Behind her, Snakekit peeped out and tumbled out.

Soon all the cats were gathered.

"I have a ceremony to prepare. Since both our leaders had disapperead, I am honored to represent them in this naming. Hollowpaw, step forwards."

Hollowpaw looked up at Dustcloud in surprise. He slowly walked up the ledge.

"Hollowpaw, StarClan are honored for your leadership after the Great Loss. In return, we honor you for your new name. Hollowpaw, do you promise to hold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollowpaw mewed, his eyes shining.

"We name you Hollowheart. Starclan honors your leadership and bravery. Shadowclan would be proud."

Hollowheart licked her shoulder and stepped back.

"Hollowheart! Hollowheart!" The clan cheered.

Lionpaw, Robinpaw, Blazepaw and Stripepaw followed the same ritual.

"Lionshine! Robinwing! Blazestripe! Stripefeather! Hollowheart!" The small clan cheered.

"One more thing," Dustcloud meowed as the noice died down. "Since ShadowClan has joined our Clan. In honor of us, lets name us YoungClan!" Dustcloud announced.

"YoungClan! YoungClan!" The new Clan cheered.

Dustcloud smiled. "The new warriors will sit vigil tonight then will move to the warriors den. Apprentices will move back to their den. The kits and I will stay in the nursery."

The Clan started to part. "Dustcloud," Blazestripe called out." May I speak?"

Dustcloud tilted her head and nodded.

"Skypaw is expecting my kits." Blazestripe meowed. The Clan turned towards Skypaw. The cream she-cat looked at her paws. Her brothers Cloudpaw and Sunpaw purred.

"Well, then Skypaw will move in with the kits in the nursery. YoungClan shall remain forever!"


End file.
